Cassy and Cassidi Chapter 4
by A.T. James
Summary: Cassy tells Cassidi about the keys and map. Too bad they can't use them because Cassy is leaving and Cassidi is going to Quidditch camp.


Chapter 4

The Letter and the Leaving

It was turning October now, and the grounds of Hogwarts were turning white with frost. Cassy and Cassidi spent most of their time in the library studying because, as Cassy put it, Halloween Exams were very important. But then every thing to do with school work is important to Cassy.

"Oh, can't we go out side and go to Hargrid's?" moaned Cassidi looking out the window longing to go outside. Haggard was the game keeper and the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts.

"No! We have to study! You do realize that these tests will determine whether we do the year end exams! We have to study!" said Cassy who was reading a very large book.

"OK," said Cassidi sadly. She really wanted to go outside, but that could wait. There would be more snow in December. Besides, exams were more important than playing in the snow.

After they finished studying, they were off and taking a short walk around the lake.

"It feels nice to be outside again. I couldn't stand being in that library one more minute!" said Cassidi sighing with relief.

"I don't know, I like the library. So quiet, so many books. I love the library. It's a nice place except the librarian. She can be pretty cranky sometimes." said Cassy.

"I know. That's why I wanted to get out of there," said Cassidi throwing a rock on the ice and watching it break. They started laughing.

"Guess what?" said Cassy.

"What?" said Cassidi.

"I found a bunch of keys!" exclaimed Cassy.

"You did! When?" asked Cassidi.

"Well, I had a nightmare that night I told you to watch out about the creature. I got up and started pacing. I looked up at the roof and tripped over a set of keys! I picked them up and looked at them. One was to Snape's privet potions cupboard, another was to the broom cupboard and another was to a room that stopped time. I went in and it was so nice. It had a pool and towels and I found this!" said Cassy pulling out the small piece of parchment.

"What is it? It is just a piece of parchment," said Cassidi dully.

"It is the Marauders Map! It shows every where in the castle. It even shows where every person in the castle is!" said Cassy.

"Really ?Cool! So that's how you spotted Snape in our common room," said Cassidi.

"Wait a minute! I think I got it! C'mon!" said Cassy. And she grabbed Cassidi's hand and ran to the castle. They were in the common room when Cassidi broke the silence.

"What was he doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know. he was mumbling words that I didn't understand. Right here at the fire place," said Cassy, who was examining the fire place. All was quiet for a while. Until Cassy discovered something.

"Cassidi!" she called, "Over here!" Cassidi came running.

"What?" she asked.

"Look," said Cassy pointing at the fireplace.

"Oh my gosh!" said Cassidi covering her mouth with her hands. What she saw was a mark on the mantel piece. It was sort of like a Viking rune.

"This is what Snape was in front of. I wonder what it means," said Cassy scratching her head.

"I have no idea!" said Cassidi, "I have no idea."

Days went by with them in the library searching for a book on the creature and studying for the exams at the same time. They were ready for their exams now and had studied everything in the book. Cassy and Cassidi were talking to each other on their way to the Great Hall for dinner when they heard two voices.

"Please don't hurt me! This is all I have!" said one voice.

"Your point? I don't care!" said another voice which Cassy and Cassidi recognized as Malfoy. They ran as fast as they could to where the sounds were coming from. It was that boy they saw at the sorting ceremony, Sean Forlance. He kept on reaching for his wand but Malfoy kept on stopping him. Cassy and Cassidi pulled out their wands and ran up to the boys.

"What are you doing here?" sneered Malfoy.

"Getting rid of you!" shouted Cassidi, pointing her wand right at Malfoy's nose.

"Ha! How?" asked Malfoy as he pushed Cassidi's wand away as if it was a feather.

"Like this!" shouted Cassy and Cassidi at the same time. Powerful red light came out of their wands and hit Malfoy hard in the ribs.

"OW!" screeched Malfoy, as he got up and ran away.

"He'll be back. People who are mental never give up," said Cassy calmly to Cassidi and the boy.

"Thanks a lot!" said the boy as he picked his books up and stood up. " My name is Sean Shayne Forlance. I just came to this school." he said.

"I am Cassidi Mariah Blackqua. I am a second year here,"

"And I am Cassandra Abby Owlfeather the first. A third year student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Cassy. "But I prefer Cassy all the same." Sean and Cassidi stood there with blank faces.

"Oh come on Cassidi!" said Cassy. She gave Cassidi a little push and they started laughing.

"You'd better hurry up! The feast is about to start. And after that, want to come to the library with me and Cassidi?" asked Cassy.

"OK. But why are we going to the library?" asked Sean.

"To study for the Halloween exams," said Cassy seriously.

"OK," said Sean. He seemed to be a little intimidated by Cassy. They left for the Great Hall.

"So? Tell me about your self," said Cassy.

"Well. Um… I am a half-blood. My mom is muggle and dad is a wizard. I am a first year. I do 2nd year defense against the dark arts. I am not a big fan of potions," said Sean but he never got time to finish. Dumbledore stood up and signaled for quietness.

"If I may have your attention! As you all know, Professor Ingreiont is our potions teacher until Professor Snape gets better. Also, there will be a Triwizard Tournament this year held at Hogwarts!" he paused. "But there is a catch. The contestants are only years 1 to 3! Since the 7th years got to try for it last year. But, the Yule Ball is of access to every one in the school if they were dress robes this year. There is a mini goblet that the contestants will put there name into. " "Please try out whether you are a fist or third year student," he sat down but Professor McGonagall stood up.

"The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs are coming here to compete. SO please be on your best behavior!" and she too sat down.

"Interesting .Maybe I should try out for that thing. I've never heard of it before," said Sean.

"It's tough!" said Cassidi.

"How do you know?" asked Sean.

"Because last year Harry Potter had to get past a dragon, save a person in the lake and go through a maze and you can't get help from anybody!" said Cassidi.

"Yes you can! Harry did," said Cassy.

"Oops .Oh yeah," said Cassidi blushing. They ate their dinners and were off to the library in no time.

"Oh! I love this book!" said Cassy picking up a book.

"What is it?" asked Cassidi and Sean.

"It's Secrets of the Past Wizards," said Cassy.

"Have you read Hogwarts: A History?" asked Sean.

"Yes! I love that book. I got it for my birthday from Hermione Granger. I must of read it about a million times before I got it. I would always rent it out. It is such a good book," said Cassy.

"Cool. I would like to read it sometime. Hey, do you know what happened to Professor Snape?" asked Sean.

"Yeah .Have you read about that creature thing with red eyes, fangs, rotten finger nails and a voice like a finger nails on a chalkboard? asked Cassy.

"Yes .Quite strange I think," said Sean.

"Well Snape is what it is. I think he just got it this year. The train driver and an old lady in Diagon Alley are the same too." said Cassidi.

"No. I thought Snape came down with the flu or something like that. I didn't think it was something serious." said Sean.

"Anyway, are you going to go to the Yule Ball?" asked Cassidi.

"Yes," said Cassy.

"Of coarse. If I can find a date. I don't know very many people here," said Sean looking around.

"That's OK. Cassidi here doesn't have a date either," said Cassy as she nudged Cassidi.

"Oh, be quiet!" said Cassidi trying to cover Cassy's mouth.

"Sure, if you want to come with me," said Sean blushing scarlet.

"I have to go. Want to come?" asked Cassy as she looked at her watch.

"OK .Let's go Sean," said Cassidi.

"OK," said Sean

It seemed to Cassy that she had made a new friend this year. she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to tell him about all of their adventures yet.

It was a dark night and Cassidi and Cassy were walking in the castle without Sean. They were of to their little adventures that night and wondered into a room that they had never seen before. They walked into it making sure that no body was around or inside the room. Inside they saw several potions in neat little bottle lined up in a row. They tip toed over and looked at the labels on them. What they saw was: _Animegi, Invisibility, Speed, Vision, Apperation and Strength. _There was three of each bottle. Cassy looked on the door and saw: _Room for Unwanted Potions_.

"I wonder what could happen if we drank one of these?" asked Cassidi.

"Obviously it does whatever it says it will. The door said the these are unwanted potions. Lets take a couple." said Cassy.

"OK .Which one will I take?" said Cassidi to herself.

"I am going to take the Aniamegi and the Apperation one," said Cassy as she picked up the bottles.

"Me too," said Cassidi as she too picked the bottles up. "Should we drink it now?"

"Hm .I think just the Aniamegi ones," said Cassy.

"OK," said Cassidi. They took the animegi potions and tipped them into their mouths. They didn't taste like anything. Just water.

"Well?" asked Cassidi. "Does it work?"

"I don't know. Let's try it out," said Cassy. They willed to turn into their animal and did so. Cassidi turned into a brown squirrel with turquoise eyes and Cassy turned into a black cat with bright green eyes. They turned back into humans.

"Wow! That was cool!" said Cassidi.

"I know! We could wander the school and nobody would know it was us! This is great!" said Cassy. They didn't use their new powers very often as Cassy thought it best to learn to control them first.

"Look at this Cassy!" called Cassidi. Cassy turned around and watched Cassidi. She turned into a squirrel, scaled the walls and jumped onto the light fixture. Then she jumped down gracefully and turned back into a human.

"Good job. I think we might be able to wonder the schools now. We're definitely better at this whole animegi thing. How's tonight for you? I finished all of my homework so I can go," said Cassy.

"Yup! I can go. I don't have any homework," said Cassidi.

That night they brought the Marauder Map. Cassy put it in her collar and off they went. They had a plan that if they heard anyone coming, Cassidi would scamper up the wall or behind a pillar or something. Cassy would keep on walking because it wasn't unusual to see a cat wondering the halls.

"Come on!" hissed Cassy. They walked in their human forms for a while. When they reached the library, they heard a noise. A hissing sort of noise. They snuck around the corner and looked around. It was the old lady from the shop and the driver. Cassy and Cassidi pulled out their wands and shot them with the body binding curse. The old lady and the driver fell to the ground.

"Cassidi, you go and get Dumbledore or McGonagall and keep your wand out!" said Cassy.

"Right!" said Cassidi as she ran off. Cassy heard Cassidi run off but she heard another sound. Foot steps and a meow. It was Filch and Mrs. Norris. Cassy turned into a cat and ran over to the bodies on the ground. She started hissing and spitting. Filch came around the corner. "What have we got here? It looks like a kitty. Have you caught something?"He said. He then spotted the bodies. "Oh my. I have to get Dumbledore!"

"I am already here. Cassidi came and got me," said Dumbledore. Filch turned around. Cassy was back to her normal self.

"What? What?" he said in amazement. "I thought there a cat here just a second ago?"

"Er… yeah. It ran that way." lied Cassy.

"Filch I think you'd better go to bed," said Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor," said Filch.

"So girls. What did you find this time?" asked Dumbledore as he turned around to the bodies.

"The lady at the Diagon Alley shop and the driver," said Cassidi.

"Oh my. I'd better get these of to my office," said Dumbledore as he picked them up as he did with Snape. "I suggest that you girls get back to your common rooms."

"Yes Professor," said Cassy and Cassidi. When they got up to their common rooms they were very tired. They went to bed. Again two minutes before Cassy was to wake up, she got up and walked into the room that stopped time. She slept for some time. When she got up again, she got dressed in her very best school robes and went down stairs for breakfast. Cassidi was up already.

"Cassy !Cassy! Guess what!" asked Cassidi.

"What?" asked Cassy.

"I am going to Romania with the Quidditch team! Isn't that great! We leave next week!" said Cassidi who was very excited.

"Wow that's great! Are all the teams going?"

"Yes .It is going to be so much fun!" The next week was very nerve wracking. Cassy was going to be without Cassidi for a month. The day that Cassidi had to leave, Cassy got dressed in her best school robes to see them off.

"Bye Cassy! I'll write!" called Cassidi as she took off in the Knight Bus.

The next day Cassy got dressed and was off to her classes. She couldn't keep her mind on work at all.

"Look! I realize that you miss your little friend. But you have to get over it!" shouted Ingreiont.

"Sorry sir," said Cassy. She spent her whole time writing to Cassidi. She had 5 letters written out that were very long. After her classes, Cassy went up to the owlry. She picked the biggest owl there.

"Please get this to Cassidi!" said Cassy to the owl. The owl gave a soft hoot and fluttered off with Cassy's letters.

Two weeks passed and still no reply from Cassidi. One morning, while Cassy was talking to some very nice Hufflepuff girls, the post arrived. A large owl landed in front of her. and dropped a letter on the ground. Cassy bent down and gave the owl a knut and picked up the letter. She waved good bye to the girls and went up to the common room. She sat down in a large chair and read it.

_Dear Cassy,_

_I got your letter. Wow you sure do write a lot! Nothing is new here. Today we got t play Quidditch with the champs! It was so cool even though we lost 10 to 510. They are really good. It is so much fun here. The hotel is nice but not as nice as Hogwarts! I am having very much fun right now. I found a gift that I think you will like very much but I can't tell you what it is. Anyway, I have to go. From Cassidi._

Cassy was very glad that she received a letter from Cassidi. She put the letter back in the envelope and put it in her bag. She had no classes today so she thought she should write back to Cassidi. She picked up a quill and wrote:

_Dear Cassidi,_

_I am glad you got to Romania all right. There is no different activity around here. I think Dumbledore has the last of the creatures. _

Cassy stopped there. There was nothing else interesting at Hogwarts. She put her quill down and thought for sometime. Just then another owl arrived.

_Dear Miss Cassandra Abby Owlfeather,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. You will be going for two weeks over the Christmas holidays. The carriage will be outside the Hogwarts castle two days before the holidays start. Please sign this form and send it back to us. Thank you._

_The Ministry of Magic_

_Exchange Department. _

Cassy pulled out another piece of paper. It said:

_I agree to go to for the Christmas holidays for 2 weeks. _

_Signature _

_Headmaster signature _

She picked up her quill and signed the form. She still had to get Dumbledore's signature. So instead of going to his office, she wrote to Cassidi.

_… Guess what! I just got an owl. The Ministry of Magic wants me to go to Beauxbatons for the Christmas holidays! I signed the form and now all I have to do is get Dumbledore's signature. I can't wait. Anyway, I have to go._

_From Cassy_

She gave it to the owl and watched it go into the sunset. She decided she had better get to Dumbledore's office before it was too late. She reached the gargoyle. Professor Ingreiont was standing next to it.

"And just where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"T-to Professor Dumbledore's office. I-I need to get a signature from him." she stuttered holding up the form.

"Ah, I see!" he said as he was about to snatch the form away from Cassy.

"No! It's mine! You can't have it!" said Cassy. She seemed to gain more courage.

"Give it to me now!" yelled Professor Ingreiont.

"Never! Wattlebird!" yelled Cassy. She tried to get to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled at her. Cassy had had enough. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Let me through right now! Or else!" Cassy ordered. Ingreiont stepped aside. Cassy walked through the portal. It shut behind her. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer came. She heard Ingreiont saying the password. She the door and shut it . She looked around and saw Dumbledore.

"Professor! I am sorry to bother you. I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic. I wanted to know if you would sign it for me?" asked Cassy. Dumbledore reached for it and the oak door burst open. Ingreiont came running. He didn't notice that Dumbledore was standing right beside her.

"Ha! I have it now! There is nothing you can do! You are a stupid child!" he yelled. He pulled out his wand and pointed it right at Cassy. Dumbledore stepped between him and Cassy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but why are you about to kill a student?" asked Dumbledore with his wand pointed out.

"What? Oh because she tried to kill me!" said Ingreiont. "She pulled out her wand!"

"Jacob! Give me the form. You have no use of it," said Dumbledore.

Professor Ingreiont pulled out the form and handed it to Dumbledore. He signed it and gave it to Cassy.

"Don't lose it now," he said and Cassy walked out. Ingreiont was about to follow but Dumbledore stopped him. "I think we need a chat." Cassy ran up to the owlry and sent the letter. She went back up to the common room.


End file.
